The objective of this project is to audit the deHaen Drugs-In Use drug information system for accuracy and completeness of abstraction. A random selection process was designed to select deHaen abstracts for auditing. The corresponding original reference is then obtained and completely reviewed to determine the accuracy and completeness of the abstraction. An interim result of auditing 75 articles reveals an unexpectedly high error rate. Fifty-two percent of cards have been found to contain at least one error. Seventy percent of the errors detected involve the accuracy of the abstraction. The study will continue until 100 deHaen abstracts have been studied. At that time the data will be analyzed to determine rate, type, cause and significance of the errors observed. Recommendations will be made concerning the use of the deHaen abstracts as a source of drug information.